Fallen Angel
by L's-Blue-Rose
Summary: Tori had fallen into Halloween Town after a brutal attack on her and her mother. Lost, scared, and orphaned, she needs to find a way to makes sure of her survival. And to face the danger that waits ahead.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own NBC or it's characters. All OC's belong to me.**

**Chapter 1 - Tori**

A grasshopper bounded through the grass. A little girl followed it, trying to catch it. She was about six years of age, with red hair the color of fire, and emerald green eyes. Her small white wings fluttered on her back, still too small to help her fly. She was an angel. An angel born into a gruesome life.

"Tori, come back please," her mother called. Tori's head perked up, and bounded back to her mother. "Don't stray too far sweetie. It's too dangerous." Tori only smiled. Finding it difficult to scold her daughter, Ellie smiled. It was indeed to dangerous for a youngling to stray far from a HellHunter, especially if they weren't in the safety of Heaven.

While her mother was lost in her thoughts, Tori had occupied herself with another grasshopper. She giggled as she chased it, not realizing she was straying to far from her mother. The grasshopper had dissapeared, and Tori looked around. There was no longer grass, nor could she see the sky. She had walked into a Hell territory.

Tori gulped, and tried to quietly find her way out of the dark area. She heard a crunching noise, and turned to see a Deamon feasting upon something. It must have caught scent of her, and turned her way. It's gleaming red eyes stared at her hungrily. She finally saw what it had been eating. A youngling. The one that it was eating must have been about ten years old. If it was four years older, then it would have no trouble catching her.

The Deamon stood on it's haunches, ready to attack. She turned and bolted, running as fast as her little legs could carry her. She could feel the Deamon coming closer, smell it's rancid breath. "MAMA! MAMA!" she cried. Something slick wrapped itself around her leg, and tripped her. As she hit the ground, she covered her head and curled up into a ball, awaiting death.

The sound of striking metal, and the Deamon's scream filled the air. Her mother stood defiantely over her daughter, protecting her from danger. The creature wriggled on the ground for a while, and slowly stilled. The smell of its blood filled the air. Ellie immediately knew what that meant. More Hellish Creatures would soon be here. If they were caught here also, the same fate would befall them as the youngling.

"Come on, up," she said, trying to pull her daughter up. Tori let out a bloodcurdling scream. Another Deamon had found them. This one was alot stronger that the pawn that Ellie fought earlier. It leaped for the child. Ellie kicked it hard enough just in time, but suffered horribly. It latched onto her leg, sinking the teeth deep into the bone. She knew this type. They had teeth like porcupine needles, and were meant to dig deep into meant and bone.

One quick swing, and the Creature was forced off. It shook it head, trying to shake off the grogginess. Ellie pushed her daughter up, and tried to run. She was knocked onto her stomach. The Deamon had gone airborn, and landed on her back. Its teeth sunk ito her spine, and poison swept her body. "Tori, run!" she screamed. Tori only stood there. "GO TORI! NOW!" She ran. Her mother's creams filled the air, and Tori wanted so much to run back to her mother. She had cleared the Hellish woods, but didn't stop. She kept running until she came to a circle of trees, each with a door on them. She didn't care which, just grabbed on open and jumped inside.

It was darkness. Everything was quiet and calm. She felt herself land softly. Tori looked around, and all she could see were pumpkins. There was a nearby town, but it looked as scary as the Hellish forest. She didn't dare go near it. She walked around the pumpkin patch until she found a small place. It looked safe enough, and she curled up and fell asleep. She was in such a deep sleep she didn't even notice as someone picked her up and carried her to their home.

**Tell me what you think. Like it? Hate it? No flamers. Contructive critisizm is allowed. Sorry the chapter is so short, I hope to have longer starting the next one.**


	2. Notice

**Dear Readers,**

**Due to issues and severe writers block (and some complaints from the readers and myself), I will be taking down this story and re-posting it on my other fanfic account, Black Jinx. Please keep in mind that this is supossed to be from a small child's point of view. I do hope that you look forward to reading it again unless you've lost interest. Either way, I will be taking ideas, criticisms, and anything else that will be helpful to the story. I don't have a beta, so please bear with me.**

**Sincerely,**

**L's Blue Rose/Black Jinx**


End file.
